


All Nori's fault

by Madame_Xela



Series: The Brothers Ri drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nori is a Little Shit, baby dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori teaches Ori how to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nori's fault

“MAMAMAMAMAMA!”

It was all Nori’s fault, it really was. His idiot brother had been trying to get baby Ori to start talking for weeks, but the babe had stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Good lad. No good ever came from listening to that troublemaker.

Dori had tried to tell his younger brother that Ori would speak in his own time. But did Nori listen? Of course not!

“C’mon kid you can do it. Say Nori, c’mon. Noooooori.”

“Be careful when you hold him like that! He could fall!”

“Oh, don’t be such a Mother Hen, Dori.” And that’s how it started. Nori had gotten this _look_ in his eyes that screamed trouble. “Ori, can you say Mama?”

Three days later, when Dori went to get his brother out of his cradle, he was greeted by a bouncing baby with his arms outstretched and screeching “MAMAMAMA”

Dori wanted to be angry, he really did. He had told Ori that his name was not Mama several times. Each time his baby brother gave him a toothless grin and called him Mama again. Nori had fallen onto his arse from laughing so hard.

At least Nori teaching Ori ‘Mama’ was better than when Nori taught him ‘No’. 


End file.
